Azul Obscuridad
by Jareli Rivaille
Summary: Él era un hombre con una coraza de hielo en su corazón, pero una hermosa chica de cabellera blanca y ojos como el cielo derritieron esa coraza, sacando a la luz el gran amor de Seto Kaiba.
1. Recuerdos

-Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, créditos a su autor Kazuki Takahashi.  
En esta historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad, incluyo personajes de mi creación.  
Disfruten este fic.

**Capitulo Uno**  
**-Recuerdos-**

Ahí estaba Seto Kaiba, hundido en sus pensamientos, últimamente había tenido uno sueños bastante extraños, una chica misteriosa, una que le inquietaba. Sentía esa sensación de conocerla, de saber quién era ella, y lo que esa hermosa mirada azul como el cielo le pedía, pero no podía descifrarlo. No lo recordaba, lo sentía tan cerca, pero tan distante.

Después de estar varias horas preguntándose sobre el significado de esos sueños, decidió irse a dormir, ya que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela de Ciudad Domino.

-"Maldita sea, tendré que soportar a esos idiotas de la escuela, a esas tontas chiquillas que no me dejan en paz"- decía el joven mientras se recostaba en su cama disponiéndose a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó un poco exaltado, ya que esos sueños, sobre la chica misteriosa habían desaparecido antes de que el pudiera preguntarle quien era y lo que quería.  
Después de una ducha rápida, bajó al comedor donde lo esperaba Mokuba muy emocionado ya que en pocos días se iría a estudiar a Corea.  
-"Buenos días Seto, volviste a encontrarte con tu "novia"?  
-"No molestes Moki, no estoy de humor para eso"- dijo Kaiba un poco Irritado por la pregunta.  
-"Bueno hermanito, yo solo preguntaba, quería conocer el nombre de la chica que tiene a mi hermano vuelto un desastre"- comentó Mokuba mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-"Ella no me vuelve un desastre, y ya termina de desayunar para irnos de una maldita vez, que aun tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa". -Terminó Seto con la conversación para luego disponerse a la limosina que los llevaría a la escuela.

Ya en este lugar, el joven Kaiba dejo a su pequeño hermano en la secundaria, mientras el se iba a la preparatoria, soportando las miradas acosadoras de sus fans y las críticas de aquellos que le envidiaban.  
-"Otro típico día en esta escuela de Neandertales"- se decía a si mismo mientras ingresaba a su aula de clases.  
Llegó y tomo su lugar ya asignado casi al fondo del salón, para sacar un libro y ponerse a leer en lo que llegaba el maestro de Matemáticas, que por cierto era su materia favorita.  
En eso, mientras estaba concentrado en su lectura, sintió un leve empujón.  
-"¡¿Qué te pasa mocosa?, ¡porque no te fijas por donde vas!"-Dijo el ojiazul enojado, detestaba que lo molestaran mientras leía.  
-"¡Oh! , Disculpa no fue mi intención, solo que, soy nueva y no tengo un lugar en el cual sentarme"- dijo apenada una joven de cabellera Blanca como la nieve, tez del mismo tono y unos hermosos ojos azules que lo perdieron por un momento.  
-"Disculpa, Disculpa mi actitud, soy Seto Kaiba"- Dijo un poco apenado el joven.  
Todos en ese salón, miraron atónitos la escena,  
-"¿Desde cuándo el "gran" Seto Kaiba era amable con alguien?"-se escuchaban murmullos en todo el aula.  
-"Kisara Ackerman"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
-"Bien pues aquí adelante de mi hay un lugar bacante, puedes sentarte aquí si lo deseas"-  
-"Gracias, claro que me sentaré, eres el único que me ha hablado aquí"- Terminó la chica al sentarse y sacar un libro.  
Los dos jóvenes leían muy concentrados, cada uno en su mundo, cuando una voz al fondo del aula resonó.  
-"Prima!"- Dijo con mucha alegría y nostalgia el pequeño Yugi, al ver a la joven de cabellera blanca.  
-"Enano!"- Dijo feliz la joven, mientras se dirigía al chico de pelo tricolor.  
-"Hace cuanto que no te veía enano, no sabes cuánto los extrañé, a ti y a el abuelo"-  
-"Yo también te extrañé mucho Kiss! (era como Yugi y su abuelo le decían de cariño a la joven).  
-"¿Pero qué haces aquí?, que no estabas en Alemania"?- Dijo Yugi un poco sorprendido.  
-Pues estaba, como sabes mi padre murió y vine aquí a hacerme cargo de su empresa, tenemos que firmar un contrato con Kaiba Corp, y para eso necesitaba estar aquí, además de que tenía tantas ganas de verte"- dijo la joven un poco triste por el comentario, pero nostálgica a la vez.  
-"Empresa?"- dijo un chico rubio.  
-"Si, Ackerman Corporation"- dijo la ojiazul orgullosa  
-"¿La empresa que diseñó los estadios para duelos de monstros?!"-  
-"Si"- Río la chica al escuchar con tal asombro la respuesta de los amigos de Yugi.

-"Muy bien prima querida, entonces bienvenida a Cuidad Dominó"-Le dijo a la joven mientras la abrazaba.  
-"Pues bien, ellos son mis amigos: Él es Joey Wheeler.  
-"Mucho gusto"- Dijo el rubio con un tono seductor.  
-"Gracias Joey"- dijo Kiss con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-"Ella es Tea Gardner"- dijo el chico de melena tricolor un poco sonrojado.  
-"Es un placer Kisara, espero y podamos ser amigas"- terminó la castaña con una sonrisa.  
-"Y él es Tristan Taylor"- dijo Yugi señalando al chico.  
-"Hola Kisara, un gusto"-  
-"El gusto es mío"-Sonrió la joven.  
En cuento Yugi terminó de presentar a sus amigos, ingreso el maestro al aula para comenzar la clase.  
Kisara era una chica muy inteligente, amaba las matemáticas y eso le era de mucha utilidad, ya que manejaba la compañía de sus padres en Alemania.  
Seto también ponía mucha atención a sus clases ya que también se hacía cargo de Kaiba Corp y a su corta edad había logrado mucho.  
Finalizadas las clases, se escuchó el timbre para el almuerzo. Todos los alumnos empezaron a desalojar el salón dejando solos la joven de cabellera blanca y Seto.  
-"Amm, discúlpame por lo de hace un rato"- dijo la chica un tanto apenada.  
-"No, tranquila, no te preocupes, perdóname tu a mí por haberte gritado"- dijo Seto "¿Sonrojado?"  
Nunca nadie había sonrojado al Joven heredero de la fortuna Kaiba, ¿qué era lo que esa joven de cabellera blanca tenía que lo hacía sonrojarse? intentaba ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas cuando escuchó:  
-"Bueno,¿ me aceptarías un café para platicar y asi poder remendar mi error? dijo Kisara muy sonriente y estirando su mano.  
-"Esta bien, pero yo pago"- Termino Seto, tomando su mano, para que esta lo terminara jalando hacia la cafetería.  
Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de un café y de una amena platica, unos ojos color violeta, miraban a la chica con odio y tristeza a la vez.  
-"Esto no se quedará así, aré de tu estancia aquí un infierno"- decía entre sollozos la joven.  
Para después limpiarse las lágrimas y seguirlos espiando.  
-"Sun Young , déjalo así, Seto no nos ama, solo somos sus admiradoras, así que tranquila, esa chica no logrará más de lo que nosotras hemos hecho en tanto tiempo"-dijo la vicepresidenta del club de fans de Seto Kaiba.  
-"Está bien Hiromi, pero esto no se quedará así"- Terminó la chica con un tono sádico, para después disponerse a ir por el almuerzo, sin dejar de vigilar a esa "resbalosa", como le llamó a Kisara.


	2. Conociéndote

**-Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, créditos a su autor Kazuki Takahashi.**  
**En esta historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad, incluyo personajes de mi creación.**  
**  
Hola :D, gracias por los reviews, apenas lo subí ayer y al parecer ya tengo lectores. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic.  
****Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo Dos**  
**-Conociéndote-**

-"Nunca pensé que alguien me hiciera sentir lo que esa mocosa"- pensaba Seto mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de su oficina en Kaiba Corp.  
-"En fin, soy su único amigo sin contar a Muto, así que tengo que tratarla bien"- seguía pensando el castaño.  
-"Pero, ¿Porque me preocupa tanto esa mocosa?-"- ¡Ah! , Tengo mucho trabajo y cosas más importantes en que pensar"- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras una voz lo interrumpió.  
-"Señor Kaiba, los inversionistas alemanes están aquí"- dijo la secretaria del joven.  
-"Hágalos pasar, llevo horas esperándolos"- ordenó el chico irritado.  
Mientras sus nuevos socios pasaban a su oficina, el tomaba asiento en su silla, girándola hacia el ventanal.  
-"Buenas tardes señor Kaiba"- escuchó una voz familiar.  
-"Kisara Ackerman, CEO de Ackerman Corporation"- dijo la joven  
-"¿Kisara?"- dijo asombrado Seto mientras le miraba parada frente a él junto con un hombre rubio.  
-"Wow, parece que seremos socios Seto"- dijo la chica feliz mientras Kaiba le daba a entender que tomara asiento.  
-"Y, ¿porque no me dijiste que eras la CEO de Ackerman Corporation?, de haber sabido que eras tú, hacia este trámite menos tedioso"-dijo Seto con un tono alegre y emocionado a la vez-  
-"Pues, no me gusta mucho decirle a mis amigos que soy millonaria, ya que solo me buscan por mi dinero, pero además, ¿Porque tampoco me dijiste que tu eras el CEO de Kaiba Corp?"- dijo la ojiazul en un tono recriminante.  
-"Pues yo supuse que tú lo sabrías, ya que en esta ciudad soy muy conocido"- dijo seto tranquilamente mientras sacaba unos papeles de su escritorio.  
-"Bueno pues empecemos rápido con esto, que tengo varias cosas que hacer"- dijo Kisara a Seto.  
-"Esta bien, le daré el contrato a...No me has presentado al hombre que está a tu lado"- dijo señalando al rubio, suponiendo que era su abogado.  
-"Perdón, él es James Smith, mi abogado y amigo"- dijo la chica  
-"Un gusto"- dijo el rubio.  
-"Si, si, como sea, tome estos papeles y valla con mi abogada a la oficina de en frente"-dijo Seto en un tono indiferente.  
-"Con permiso"- dijo el rubio y salió de la oficina del joven Kaiba.  
-"Bien Kisara, te parece si te invito un café"- dijo Seto.  
-"Claro Seto, gracias. Y así de paso platicamos"- sonrió la joven.  
Ya en la cafetería de Kaiba Corp los jóvenes empezaron a conversar sobre sus vidas.  
-"Quiero conocer tu historia"- dijo el chico en un tono de orden.  
-"Amm, claro. No es algo que comente mucho pero te lo diré.  
-"Cuando yo tenía 5 años mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente y fui a parar a un orfanato. Yo quería ser adoptada, volver a tener una familia, pero muchos no me querían por mi cabello blanco, decían que estaba maldita y tonterías así. Ya me había resignado a no ser adoptada cuando una pareja de recién casados se acercó a mí, y empezaron a convivir conmigo, al poco tiempo ellos me adoptaron. El señor y la señora Ackerman me llevaron con ellos a vivir a Alemania. Cada año regresábamos aquí a Cuidad Dominó para ver a mi abuelo adoptivo y a Yugi, mi único primo y el que fue como mi hermano. Así pasaron 12 años, fueron unos excelentes padres, hasta hace poco que murieron"- dijo la chica con una voz melancólica.  
-"Entiendo lo que sientes, también perdí a mis padres pero ahora soy un hombre realizado gracias a Gozaburo Kaiba aunque fue un perro conmigo, le agradezco el haber forjado a un hombre fuerte, que no se quiebra con nada"- dijo indiferente el chico.  
-"Pero,¿ y dónde está la relación con Muto?, tu eres Ackerman"- replicó Seto a la joven Kisara.  
-"Su padre y mi madre adoptiva eran hermanos, es por eso que llevo el apellido de mi padre"-dijo orgullosa la peli blanca.  
-"Ahora tengo otra duda, ¿Es dolor lo que veo en ti? Entiendo que tus padres murieron pero no es por eso, lo sé, yo tenía esa mirada."- dijo seto preocupado y curioso.  
Cuando la chica iba a empezar a hablar, su teléfono recibió una llamada, iluminando el fondo de pantalla de este y dejando ver la foto de un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes e inexpresivos.  
Seto se encontraba confundido por la foto  
-" ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Porque Kiss lo tiene de fondo en su teléfono? Se ve mucho mayor que ella, ¿Será su novio?-"  
Esta última pregunta resonó en los pensamientos de Kaiba, negándose de inmediato a aquella pregunta.  
-"Obviamente no es su novio, ella no me contó de eso"- dijo el joven muy seguro de su afirmación.  
Cuando Kisara termino su llamada, Seto, intrigado por aquella foto dijo:  
-"¿Tienes novio Kiss?, no lo tomes a mal, solo tengo curiosidad"-dijo el chico esperando una respuesta.  
Kisara se tornó triste y melancólica ante la pregunta y se dispuso a responder.  
-"No, no tengo novio, tuve un prometido hace 1 año"- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.  
-"¿Tuve?"-  
-"Si, es que él...  
Kisara guardó silencio un momento mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que iban saliendo de sus ojos.  
-"Él murió en un accidente de auto"- dijo aguantando el llanto.  
-"¿Quieres hablar de eso?, porque si no, enserio no es necesario"  
-"Quiero hacerlo, tengo que desahogar todo lo que me calle durante este tiempo"  
-Su nombre era Jason Cohen, tenía 23 años cuando lo conocí, yo solo tenía 16.Él era un hombre demasiado indiferente, nunca mostraba emoción aparente, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca y el cabello negro, lo hacían verse como un modelo de alguna marca famosa.  
Nos conocimos en un baile de beneficencia en Alemania. Me invitó a bailar y pues después de eso, comenzamos a salir hasta que me pidió ser su novia, para luego unos cuantos meses después, pedirme que me casara con él.  
-"Lo siento mucho, ¿pero cómo te enteraste?"- dijo Seto tomando la mano de la joven.  
En ese momento Kisara comenzó a recordar...  
"_Estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos pendientes, cuando de pronto escuche a mi secretaria Sonia llorando y gritando.  
-"¿Porque?,¿ cómo que Jason?, ¡él no por favor!"-  
Entonces yo salí de mi oficina y vi la escena, Sonia al teléfono y James tratando de consolarla.  
Sonia dejó caer el teléfono y conteste:.  
-"¿Hola?"-  
-"¿Es usted familiar del seños Jason Cohen?  
-"Soy su prometida, ¿Pasó algo?  
-"Lamento informarle que el señor Cohen ah muerto en un accidente, y necesitamos que venga a reconocer el cuerpo"-.  
_Cuando escuche eso, mi alma se rompió en millones de pedazos, nuestras ilusiones, nuestros planes, todo se fue por la borda.  
La chica al terminar de recordar la muerte de su prometido, dirigía sus manos hacia sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, cuando sintió que unas manos la detenían.  
-"No Kiss, no es sano que te guardes ese dolor"- le dijo el chico con ternura en su voz.  
-"Me lo eh guardado por un año, qué más da si lo hago más. El día de su velorio no lloré, el día que lo enterraron no lloré, durante mi luto no lloré. Además no me gusta que me vean llorar"-. dijo la chica manteniéndose firme.  
-"Por favor Kiss, llora. Necesito que lo hagas, tienes que quitar el dolor que opaca tu mirada"-.  
Entonces Seto la abrazo y la chica rompió en llanto, desahogando el dolor que se había guardado desde hace tiempo.  
Y si se pasaron dos horas, el chico se unía a su dolor, soltaba algunas lágrimas y eso asía que la chica llorara aún más.  
Después de ese tiempo, Kisara se tranquilizó y le pidió a Seto que la llevara a su casa.  
Se despidieron y el joven camino a su mansión se decía:  
-"Hoy conocí un poco más de ti Kiss, ahora tu dolor no nublara tus bellos ojos azules, descansa, veras que mañana todo será mejor, yo estaré ahí para proteger de ti".  
Tus ojos nunca volverán a ser color azul oscuridad.

* * *

**Pronto subiré el tercer capitulo :3. Les agradeceria mucho sus criticas, significan mucho para mi.  
****Hasta pronto .  
Jareli Rivaille  
**


	3. Coraza de Hielo Parte 1

**-Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, créditos a su autor Kazuki Takahashi.**  
**En esta historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad, incluyo personajes de mi creación.**  
**  
Hola :D, gracias por los reviews, traté de tomar en cuenta todas las observaciones y espero sea de su agrado.  
El capitulo lo dividí en dos mitades ya que lo sentía muy largo.  
Solo espero y les guste.  
****Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
****Coraza de Hielo Parte 1**

Días habían pasado desde que Kisara le abrió su corazón a Seto, desde que el conoció el dolor que había en ella, juro que la protegería de todo y contra todo.  
Él no sabía porque tenía que hacerlo, es como si le tuviera una deuda pendiente, como si le debiera la vida a Kisara.  
Se encontraba en la mansión Kaiba ordenando los papeles del nuevo proyecto que haría con su ahora socia. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, sus extraños sueños, todo el trabajo que se vendría para esa temporada, el viaje que haría Mokuba a Corea y además la escuela.  
Estaba tan concentrado en lo que pasaba por su mente que no se percató que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
-¡Maldita sea, ahora quien será a estas horas!- gruñía el joven y claro, eran las 2:00 am.  
Tomo su teléfono celular y vio el nombre de la Ojiazul, mientras sonreía.  
-"¿Hola?, ¿Kisara?"-decía el chico mientras fingía un bostezo.  
-"Hola Seto, no me digas que te desperté, pensé que estarías despierto"- dijo la chica algo apenada.  
-"No, no te preocupes sigo haciendo tarea"- dijo el chico en un tono audaz al escuchar esto.  
-"Bueno, Seto no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte buenas noches, y, Seto, duérmete, tienes que descansar"- dijo la chica con un tono amable.  
-"Gracias Kisara lo are, buenas noches, descansa y recuerda que aquí estoy para lo que necesites"- contesto el muchacho en el mismo tono de la joven.  
-"Gracias, nos vemos mañana"- termino la chica para después colgar el teléfono.  
Al joven le asombro la llamada, nunca nadie le había dicho buenas noches, excepto Mokuba.  
Sin duda esa chica sabia sorprenderlo.  
El joven hizo caso a la orden de la chica, dejó todo el trabajo para después y se dirijo a su habitación.  
Entro a la habitación, se quitó su gabardina y la puso sobre una silla, hizo lo mismo con la demás ropa, tomo una pijama de dos piezas; un short negro con una franja blanca a los costados y una camiseta negra con una "K" bordada en hilo blanco sobre el pecho.  
Entro a su cama y se preparó para dormir. Ya estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando abrió los ojos de repente, se levantó de su cama y tomo su celular de la gabardina.  
Lo llevo con el hacia la cama y se dispuso a ver una foto Kisara que le había tomado sin que ella lo notara.  
-"Se ve tan linda"- decía esto mientras acariciaba la foto de la joven.  
Ella se encontraba sentada en el aula de clases leyendo, traia puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria de cuidad Dominó y el cabello amarrado en una coleta de caballo.  
El chico le sonrió a la foto antes de apagar su teléfono.  
Después de esto, quedo profundamente dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente se encontraba muy confundido, ya que esa noche había tenido un sueño más extraño de lo común.  
Más no dejo que esto lo preocupara y se dispuso a asearse para bajar a desayunar junto a Mokuba.  
-"Buenos días hermano"- Saludó el más pequeño de los Kaiba.  
-"Buenos días Mokuba"- le sonrió el chico mientras tomaba asiento.  
-"Oye Seto, ¿Ya estás listo?"-  
-"¿Para qué?"- pregunto el joven algo extrañado.  
-"! Hay! ¿Cómo que para qué?, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que mañana será el baile escolar?"- dijo el chico muy animado.  
-"Por favor Mokuba, yo nunca eh ido a esas tonterías, solo van las tontas que me acosas y Muto con sus estúpidos amiguitos"- dijo Seto en tono irónico.  
-"Ahora date prisa y vámonos tengo mucho que hacer"- replico el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
El pequeño Mokuba solo suspiró, tomo su mochila y dijo:  
-"Si tan solo alguien le quitara lo amargado a mi hermano"- para después salir de la mansión junto a su hermano mayor.  
Los hermanos Kaiba abordaron a la limosina que los esperaba para dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas.  
El ambiente estaba muy callado. Mokuba iba jugando en su teléfono celular, mientras Seto miraba por la ventana, pensando en ese extraño sueño que tuvo.  
-"Oye Moki"- dijo el joven rompiendo el hielo.  
-"´Puedo contarte algo que soñé hoy?"- dijo el chico algo tímido.  
-"Claro hermano, ¿Es sobre tu novia?"-, dijo el pequeño mientras se reía.  
-"Pues, no estoy seguro fue algo muy extraño, primero, fue como una visión del dragón blanco de ojos azules, luego era como un palacio egipcio con los artículos del milenio, y por ultimo era un hombre con una chica en brazos hincado frente a una piedra grabada del mismo dragón blanco.  
No sé por qué sueño todo esto, ni siquiera sé quiénes son los que ahí aparecían"- Suspiró Seto y volteo a ver a su hermano.  
-"Pues no se Seto, es muy confuso, pero quizás tenga que ver con tu obsesión por el dragón"- dijo Mokuba.  
Seto solto un gruñido y volvió a ver a la ventana esperando llegar a su destino.  
Llegaron, dejo a Mokuba en la Secundaria y él entro a la preparatoria.  
Entro al salón de clases, y se percató que todos hablaban del dichoso baile.  
-"Yo me comprare el mejor vestido"-  
-"Invitaré a Tea al baile"-  
-"¿Crees que Tristan me invite?-  
Se escuchaban comentarios en toda el aula.  
-"Pff, tontos, preocupándose por cosas tan estúpidas como ese baile"- pensaba Kaiba mientras tomaba su lugar.  
Yugi y sus amigos, vieron entrar a Seto al aula y se acercaron al él.  
-"Oye Kaiba ,¿vendrás al baile?, se pondrá súper"- dio el pequeño Yugi entusiasmado.  
-"No molestes Muto, esas tonterías no van conmigo"- contesto molesto el joven.  
-"Vamos Kaiba anímate, ahora que eres muy amigo de Kisara quizás quieras acompañarla"-dijo Tea con una sonrisa.  
-"Me encantaría ir con Kisara al baile, pero no creo que le gusten esas tonterías"- pensó el joven mientras los amigos de Yugi seguían hablando.  
-"No creo que a ella le gusten esas tonterías, ella no es como ustedes"- dijo Kaiba.  
En ese momento Kisara iba entrando al salón, con una sonrisa y muy animada.  
-"! Hay dios! Que emoción, ¡mañana será le baile!"- decía la chica mientras se sentaba delante de Kaiba.  
-"Wow Kisara ¿Vendrás al baile?- dijo Tea  
-"Claro, eso si consigo pareja, aunque nunca eh ido a un baile escolar"-dijo Kisara.  
-"¿QUE? ¿Vendrás al baile?-replico Seto muy sorprendido.  
-"Claro Seto será la primera vez que asista a uno"- le respondió la chica.  
-"Hola chicos, perdón por no saludarles al llagar, pero no se imaginan lo emocionada que estoy con este baile"- decía Kisara con una gran sonrisa y entre suspiros.  
-"No te preocupes Kisara, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan emocionada por un baile"-dijo Tristan sorprendido y rascándose la nuca.  
Mientras todos conversaban, el maestro ingreso al aula para comenzar la clase.  
-"Bien jóvenes, tomen sus asientos que comenzaremos con el tema de hoy"-  
Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, aunque Seto no dejaba de pensar el hecho de que Kisara le gustaran estas "ridiculeces".  
El timbre para el almuerzo sonó, todos se dirigían a la cafetería.  
Kisara estaba guardando sus cosas cuando Tea se acercó a ella.  
-"Hola Kiss, oye amm, como te digo amm , pues hay alguien que quiere invitarte al baile ¿sabes?"-decía Tea mientras movía las manos sin poder expresarse bien.  
-"!Wow! ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso es Seto?"- decía la chica efusivamente.  
-"Amm no. Espera ¿Dijiste Seto? ¿Seto Kaiba?"- la joven castaña abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar esto.  
-"No amiga, me refiero a Joey , te lo digo porque sé que no te agrada mucho y pues no quiero que te incomodes en el momento en que te lo diga. Lo hará a la hora de la salida para que estés prevenida"-  
-"Ah"- decía Kisara con decepción.  
-"Pues amm veré que pasa. Gracias por decírmelo Tea, ahora debo irme"- Kisara tomo su bolsa y salió de salón.  
La joven salió corriendo por toda la escuela buscando a Kaiba, estaba muy impaciente por encontrarlo, chocaba con personas, casilleros e incluso con muros.  
Ya cansada se detuvo un momento para pensar donde podría estar el castaño.  
-"Bien, si yo fuera "Don amargado Seto", ¿dónde estaría? ¡Ah, Claro en la biblioteca!"-  
-"Eres un genio Kisara"- se decía la joven mientras corría despavoridamente hacia la biblioteca.  
Iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse por completo chocando con alguien que iba saliendo de la gran biblioteca. Chocó contra su pecho dándose un fuerte golpe en la nariz.  
-"Fíjate por donde vas"- dijo Seto con una voz agresiva.  
"-Seto, perdón , al fin te encuentro, te eh estado buscando "- dijo la joven sobándose el golpe.  
-"! Oh! Kiss no vi que eras tú, discúlpame, pero, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Para qué me buscabas?-dijo Seto sobando su pecho.  
-"Amm bueno, amm, es que yo quería ver si tú, amm amm. ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?"-decía la joven muy nerviosa.  
-"Pues terminare el informe sobre lo que tendremos que invertir para el proyecto, ¿Por qué?"-  
-"Pues amm, yo, amm"-Kisara tomó aire para poder hablar.  
-"¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile?"- Dijo la chica casi por desmallarse de los nervios.  
-"Sé que no te gusta, y que piensas que es una tontería pero sería muy especial para mí que tú me acompañaras a mi primer baile"- dijo la muchacha un poco sonrojada.  
-"Pero claro que sí, de echo yo iba a pedírtelo. Te vi tan emocionada que quise invitarte yo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera"- le dijo Seto mientras le sonreía tiernamente.  
-"! Hay Seto, no sabes que feliz estoy, mañana será el mejor día de mi vida!"- dijo la chica para terminar abrazándolo.  
Los chicos se fueron de la biblioteca para irse a su salón, ya que las clases estaban por comenzar nuevamente.  
Durante las clases Kisara hacia papelitos que le aventaba a Seto, que se encontraba de tras de ella, en los que decían:  
-"Eres el mejor Seto"- En los que también dibujaba un corazón y un pequeño beso.  
El joven Se sonrojaba al verlo y le regresaba uno que decía:  
-"No, tu eres la mejor" Con un tierno intento de corazón, ya que Seto nunca había dibujado uno en su vida.  
¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora?, ¿porque de repente iba a bailes estúpidos y dibujaba corazones?,¿Qué era lo que esa chica estaba despertando en el que lo hacia comentar tanta estupidez?  
No lo sabía, pero le agradaba, ella era la primera chica que no se le acercaba en una forma acosadora.  
Sin duda, ella no era igual a todas.  
Después de varias clases y papelitos tirados por todo el piso, sonó el timbre de salida, todos salieron corriendo del salón, quedando solo Kisara, Seto y Joey.  
."Kiss, ahora vuelvo para acompañarte, olvidé un libro en la biblioteca"- le Seto dijo en voz baja a la joven.  
-"Está bien"- dijo la chica.  
Seto había salido del salón dejando sola a Kisara con Wheeler. El rubio, se acercó peligrosamente a la joven.  
-"Oye Kisara, quería preguntarte algo"- dijo Joey mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared.  
Kisara se puso nerviosa y solo imploraba que Seto regresara.  
-"Amm, ¿Qué pasa?"-  
-"Pues quería invitarte al baile de mañana"- dijo Joey acercándose mas a la chica.  
-"Lo siento, ya tengo pareja"- dijo la chica mientras intentaba quitarse de esa incomoda posición.  
-"¿Como que pareja? En la mañana dijiste que no tenías. ¿Quién es? "Decía Joey mirando a la joven duramente.  
-"Kisara"- Se escuchó la voz de Seto que iba entrando al salón.  
-"Seto que bueno que regresaste"- la chica suspiro aliviada.  
-"Que está pasando aquí?, que hace este perro hablándote así?- decía enojado el joven Kaiba.  
-"La estoy invitando al baile Kaiba, no te metas"- dijo Joey igual de molesto.  
-"! Ya te dije que tengo pareja Joey, entiende!-dijo Kisara con un grito.  
-"Ah si y ¿Quién es?- dijo el rubio, algo escéptico.  
-"Yo, ¿Algún problema?"-Dijo Seto poniéndose frete a Kisara y quedando cara a cara al rubio.  
-"!Jajajaja!",si claro y yo iré con Tristan"- decía Joey mientras se burlaba.  
-"Es cierto, iré con Seto al baile, así que déjame en paz"-  
-"Vámonos Seto, tenemos que elegir un lindo traje para ti"- Kisara lo tomo de la mano para salir del salón.  
Seto sonrió victoriosamente y salió del salón junto a Kisara. Mientras que ahí se quedaba el rubio muy molesto.  
-"Pero esto no se quedara así Kisara, nadie desprecia a Joey Wheeler"- decía el chico en un tono malvado.  
-"Veo que te votaron"- decía una chica que iba entrando al salón.  
-"A ti que te importa Sun Young"- dijo el chico.  
-"Te puedo ayudar a vengarte, a mí el estúpido de Seto no me hace caso, así que si le quitas a la "fantasmita" yo podré estar con él"- decia Sun Young con un tono sádico.  
-"¿Fantasmita?,¿De qué hablas?"- dijo Joey confundido.  
-"! Hay! A la tonta de Kisara, el club de fans de Seto la decidió llamar así, por su color de piel y pelo, parece estar muerta"- dijo Sun Young burlándose de Kisara.  
-"Muy bien Sun Young aceptaré tu ayuda, mañana en el baile esos dos la pagarán"- dijo Joey mientras la joven de ojos violeta reía.  
-"Muy bien, será un dulce venganza contra la "fantasmita"- decía la joven de cabellera negra mientras ella y Joey reían maliciosamente.  
Ya fuera de la preparatoria Seto se encontraba con Kisara esperando a Mokuba ya que el chofer de la familia Kaiba había llegado.  
-"Que bueno que llegaste Seto, estaba muy asustada"-  
-"No, no te preocupes, recuerda que te dije que te cuidaría siempre"- le sonrió el castaño.  
-"Mira ahí viene tu hermanito ¿No?"- dijo la chica señalando al pequeño Mokuba.  
-"Listo Seto podemos irnos, ¡Oh! Lo siento, no vi que tenías compañía. Discúlpame, soy un mal educado. Mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba, hermano menor de Seto"- dijo el niño mientras estiraba la mano a la joven.  
-"No, tranquilo no te preocupes, Yo soy Kisara Ackerman, amiga de Seto y su socia"- dijo la chica estrechando la mano del pequeño y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
-"Bueno hermano te espero adentro de la limosina. Un gusto conocerte Kisara"- dijo el chico mientras subía al vehículo.  
-"El gusto es mío pequeño"- dijo la chica agitando la mano en signo de despedida.  
-"Oye Seto, recuerda que iremos a elegir un lindo traje para ti"- dijo la chica poniendo su brazo en el hombre del joven.  
-"Es cierto"-  
-"Chofer, lleve a mi hermano a casa yo regresaré más tarde"- dijo Seto al chofer, dándole la orden.  
-"Claro que si señor"-dijo el hombre que conducía el vehículo.  
-"¿Ah donde iras Seto?"- dijo Mokuba  
-"Irá conmigo a comprarle un lindo traje para el baile, asi que no te preocupes yo lo cuidaré"- dijo Kisara mientras sonreía.  
-"¿Baile? Mi hermano no va a bailes, ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermano?"-Decía Mokuba sorprendido.  
-"Luego te explico hermano"-dijo Seto algo apenado por el comportamiento de su hermano.  
La limosina se perdió en el horizonte, dejando solos a Kisara y a Seto.  
Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar mientras llegaban a un lujoso centro comercial de Cuidad Dominó, era de los más exclusivos y caros. Aunque claro, ellos eran millonarios, eso era lo de menos.  
-"Wow cuanta ropa"- dijo Kisara mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
-"Si es demasiada, podemos ir a mi tienda favorita, ahí seguro encontrare algo"- dijo Seto señalando al segundo piso del centro comercial.  
-"Esta bien, vamos"- La chica tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo jaló a las escaleras eléctricas.  
Llegaron al segundo piso y se dirigían a la tienda cuando Kisara se detuvo a ver un vestido Azul  
que se encontraba en un aparador.  
-"Es hermoso"-decía la joven hipnotizada por aquella prenda.  
-"De que hablas Kiss, es tan… tan… simple, tu puedes comprar cualquier prenda más linda que esa"- dijo Seto haciendo un gesto de desapruebo.  
-"Eso no importa, venimos por algo para ti, ya luego veré que usaré yo"- dijo la chica empujando al castaño hasta la tienda.  
Entraron a la lujosa tienda donde una empleada los atendió.  
-"Buenas tardes señor Kaiba, ya tenía mucho si venir" dijo la mujer.  
-"Wow Seto, eres cliente frecuente"- Kisara río al decir esto.  
Seto Kaiba podía ser cualquier cosa, pero era todo un fashonista, siempre vestía con prendas finas y costosas.  
-"Señorita muéstreme todos los trajes que tenga"- dijo Kisara.  
."En seguida"- dijo la empleada para después retirarse.  
-"¿Cómo que todos?".- dijo Seto algo extrañado.  
-"Si, te probarás todos y yo elegiré el que se te vea mejor"- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que había en la tienda.  
La empleada había traído todas las prendas, tal como la joven ojiazul lo pidió.  
Seto entraba al probador con los trajes que la joven escogía para él, entraba y salía del probador, portando cada uno de los trajes que le habían traído.  
Seto estaba harto de probarse ropa, él solo quería usar una gabardina negra y ya. No era necesario tanto alboroto.  
Ya cansado y siendo el ultimo traje que se probó salió del vestidor.  
-"Ya estoy aburrido, enserio si no te gusta ninguno, usaré lo que yo quiera"- decía el castaño con un suspiro.  
-"Seto, ese es perfecto, te vez muy bien"-dijo la joven Kisara con cara de asombro.  
-"Perfecto"- dijo Seto para entrar otra vez al vestidor a quitare la ropa que compraría.  
El traje elegido por la joven Kisara era sin duda el mejor. Era un pantalón de vestir negro en una tela brillosa, una camisa blanca con un detalle en negro en la parte baja de esta, un saco color blanco con un poco de negro en los bordes, un pañuelo negro en el bolsillo derecho del saco y un moño negro. Era un conjunto bastante elegante pero simple a la vez.  
A la joven le encantó esa ropa puesta en Seto, era un hombre atractivo así que cualquier prenda luciría bien en él.  
Seto salió del vestidor, le dio la ropa a la empleada para ir a pagar. Los jóvenes pasaron en esa tienda más de dos horas, estaban a punto de cerrar así que debían darse prisa para escoger algo para la joven.  
Seto pagó el traje y salieron de la tienda. El chico le señalaba varios vestidos que miraban en los aparadores para que Kisara se decidiera por uno. A ella no le agradaban sus elecciones ya que eran muy extravagantes.  
Estaban a punto de salir del centro comercial, cuando Kisara se quedó pegada en un aparador mirando un vestido que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda.  
-"Seto, quiero ese, entraré a ver"- dijo la joven mientras entraba a la tienda.  
Era una tienda de las menos lujosas de ese centro comercial, la ropa no era de marca ni era lujosa y costosa, Seto no comprendía porque la chica había entrado ahí, pero la siguió.  
-"Llevare este señorita"- dijo Kisara a la encargada dándole un vestido que ya se había probado.  
-"¿Ya elegiste uno?, ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Yo te hubiera ayudado con la elección"- dijo Kaiba con un gruñido.  
."Lo siento Seto, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa"-dijo Kisara mientras recibía la bolsa donde iba el vestido, mientras realizaba el pago de este.  
-"Tks"- gruño el joven por última vez antes de salir de la tienda.  
Los jóvenes salieron del centro comercial con la ropa que usarían al día siguiente en el baile.  
Kisara le pedio a Seto que no la acompañara a su casa ya que quería ir a visitar a Yugi, Seto acepto de mala gana y se retiró a su mansión.  
La joven caminaba por las calles de cuidad domino sola con una sonrisa en el rostro, iba tan distraída pensando en la noche que "sería la mejor de su vida", que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la tienda de su abuelo.  
-"Kisara que bueno que vienes por aquí, tenía tanto sin verte"- Dijo el señor Solomón al ver a su nieta adoptiva, mientras la abrazaba.  
-"Abuelo, tenía mucho sin venir aquí, los eh extrañado mucho"- dijo Kisara respondiendo al abrazo.  
-"Bien querida, pasa, Yugi está adentro, platiquemos"- dijo el abuelo de la joven abriendo la puerta de la tienda.  
Entraron a la tienda de juegos del Señor Muto, donde estaba Yugi, limpiando.  
-"¡Enano!"- dijo Kisara al entrar y ver al pequeño.  
-"Kiss, hola, no te esperaba por aquí"-dijo Yugi, dejando de hacer su labor.  
-"Vine a ver como estaban, y a preguntarte algo"- dijo la chica.  
-"¿Qué pasa Kiss?"- dijo Yugi algo preocupado.  
-"Amm, tu que has ido a todos los bailes escolares, amm ¿ Has visto a Seto en uno de ellos?-  
-"¿Seto?¿Seto Kaiba?"- exclamo el abuelo de los chicos con asombro.  
-"Ese hombre es un desgraciado, no creo que conviva con gente normal"- decía el hombre cruzando los brazos.  
-"Amm no Kiss, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Yugi  
-"Pues, es que Seto me invito al baile y yo acepte, de echo vengo de acompañarlo al centro comercial"- dijo la chica.  
-"¿QUE?, ¿IRÁS AL BAILE CON ESE?"- Dijo Solomón asombrado.  
-"Si abuelo, Seto es muy lindo conmigo, es el único amigo que tengo aparte de Yugi"- dijo la chica decepcionada por la respuesta de su abuelo.  
-"Bueno Kisara, no puedo ordenarte con quien andar y con quien no, pero eso sí, cuídate mucho de Kaiba, no quiero que te lastime"- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba de ahí.  
-"Disculpa al abuelo, ya sabes cómo se pone desde que Kaiba le rompió la carta del dragón blanco"- dijo el pequeño Muto.  
-"No, no te preocupes y lo sé. Pero, ¿Entonces será el primer baile de Seto?"-  
-"Quizás"-  
-"Wow, sin duda mañana será un gran día"- dijo Kisara con un suspiro.  
-"Y tu Yugi, ¿Ya tienes pareja?"- le dijo la joven dando un golpe en el hombro del pequeño Yugi.  
-"Amm, Si, invité a Tea y ella acepto"- dijo Yugi con un leve sonrojo.  
-"!UH¡"- Decía Kisara haciendo burla a lo dicho por el chico.  
-"Bueno enano, yo me retiro, tengo que ir a casa y llamar a Sonia a la oficina"- dijo Kisara parándose en la puerta de la tienda.  
-"Nos vemos mañana prima"- dijo Yugi despidiendo a la chica.  
-"Claro enano, adiós"-Dicho esto, salió de la tienda y se fue con rumbo a su casa.  
Ya que llego a su apartamento dejó la bolsa del vestido en el sillón, se tiró en la cama y antes de caer dormida tomó su teléfono celular.  
-"Descansa Seto, que mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas, lo prometo"- Kisara escribió el mensaje y lo envió.  
Seto recibió el mensaje y lo contesto con un:  
-"Gracias Kiss, veras que así será, Te quiero"-  
La chica al leer esto, se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, diciendo:  
-"Yo también te quiero Seto"-  
Para después caer dormida para el gran día que sería mañana, o que al menos eso creía ella.**  
CONTINUARÁ…  
**

* * *

**Trataré de actualizar los capítulos máximo en 7 dí si algunas partes son confusas, pero mis ideas son difíciles de agradecería mucho sus criticas, significan mucho para mi.  
****Hasta pronto .  
Jareli Rivaille  
**


	4. Coraza de Hielo Parte 2

**-Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, créditos a su autor Kazuki Takahashi.**  
**En esta historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad, incluyo personajes de mi creación.**  
**  
Hola :D, gracias por los reviews, de verdad les agradezco sus comentarios, trataré de darles una historia de calidad,aunque creo que en este capitulo me volé la barda con cosas cursis. En fin aquí esta la segunda parta de Coraza de Hielo, a partir de este capitulo, todo cambiara en las vidas de los protagonistas.  
****Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
****Coraza de Hielo Parte 2  
**

"_Te quiero"…_

_ Esas palabras cambiaron la forma en que Kisara miraba a Seto, ahora no parecía tan inalcanzable.  
_A la mañana siguiente, la joven despertó de su sueño llena de energía y felicidad.  
-"¿Qué hora es?- decía adormilada.  
-"¡Ya son las 10!, tengo que ir a la empresa, Sonia debe estar furiosa"  
-Y como no, con todo este alboroto del baile olvide que tengo una junta en… ¡15 minutos!  
La chica se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir, corría como loca por la habitación, entraba y salía del baño, de la habitación que había acondicionado como closet y del vestidor.  
Tomó el primer vestido formal que encontró, tomó unas zapatillas de tacón un poco altas, su bolsa y salió directo a Ackerman Corporation, ya sabía la regañada que tendría por parte de su secretaria y mejor amiga.  
Le pidió a su chófer que la llevara lo más rápido posible, se pasaron varios semáforos y no frenaban para nada, solo faltaban 5 minutos y todos los accionistas ya estarían ahí.  
-"¿Como pude olvidarme de la junta?, Seto me lo mencionó ayer por teléfono.  
¡Oh por dios, Seto estará ahí, y yo no me arreglé nada!"- Kisara pensaba aterrada por la idea de que el joven Kaiba la viera así.  
Solo se puso un vestido negro con mangas, cuello "v" largo hasta las rodillas, un pequeño collar dorado, las zapatillas negras y una pulsera dorada. Traía el cabello mojado y alborotado y no se había puesto maquillaje, aunque era muy linda sin él.  
-"Soy un desastre"- decía derrotada la joven.  
-"Un momento, traigo maquillaje en mi bolsa, Kisara eres un genio"- pensaba la joven.  
A unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar, la chica sacó de su bolsa un delineador negro, un labial rosa y rubor.  
Los aplicó en sus ojos, boca y mejillas para verse más formal. Lucia hermosa, ahora Seto no pensaría que era una floja.  
Llegaron a la gran empresa que dirigía la joven, un edificio de cristal, muy alto, aproximadamente 30 pisos, con grandes ventanales y balcones.  
Kisara entró despavorida al elevador para llegar a la sala de juntas que se encontraba en el último piso, al abrirse el elevador, salió corriendo a ver a Sonia y disculparse con ella.  
-"Hasta que apareces Ackerman"- dijo Sonia un poco molesta.  
-"Sony, perdona, sabes cómo estoy ahora, mírame soy un desastre me quedé dormida, olvidé por completo la junta y lo peor, Seto estará aquí y verá lo desorganizada que soy"-Mientas Kisara hablaba, el teléfono de Sonia sonó y se retiró del lugar.  
Un joven iba pasando por ahí, y al ver a Kisara hablar sola se detuvo a escuchar.  
La muchacha le había dado la espalda a su amiga, ella hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta que Sonia ya no estaba, pero quien se encontraba en su lugar, escuchaba atentamente lo que la ojiazul decía.  
-"No sabes lo importante que es para mí la opinión de Seto, él ha cambiado todo en mí, él me hace seguir adelante después de lo de Jason, por él estoy aquí"- decía la chica mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga.  
-"¡SETO!"-dijo sorprendida y avergonzada la chica.  
-"¡Tu, pero... Sonia, y yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escuchaste todo verdad? ¿Piensas que soy una tonta cierto?- Kisara bajó el rostro al decir esto.  
-"Oye, una pregunta a la vez"- dijo Seto  
-"Perdón, pero es que, ¡ahhh!"- la chica suspiraba avergonzada.  
-"¡Hay Kiss, no pienso que eres una tonta, al contrario, eres la chica más linda que eh conocido en mi vida. Estoy aquí porque te vi hablando sola y quise ver qué pasaba, y por ultimo…"- Seto se pausó para poder tomar agallas para responder a la pregunta de la joven.  
-"Escuche todo, y creme que me pasa lo mismo que a ti, tu eres lo que me hace ser "un tonto" como Yugi y sus estúpidos amiguitos, me haces hacer cosas que en mi vida pensé que haría por una chica, estas cambiando algo en mi"- Decía Seto muy sonrojado pero con un tono firme.  
Kisara lo miró con una ternura infinita para terminar abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho.  
-"Te prometo que no te fallaré Seto"- decía la chica con lágrimas de alegría.  
-"Ni yo a ti, te prometí que cuidaría de ti, y así lo haré"- respondía el ojiazul abrazándola aún más fuerte.  
Los chicos estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, no importándoles que la gente que pasaba los mirara con sorpresa, no se percataron que la junta debió haber comenzado hace 15 minutos, ahora lo único que importaba para Kisara era el chico que abrazaba, el que se había convertido en su motor. Y a él, solo importaba la joven de ojos azules y cabellera blanca que había cambiado la soberbia y egocentrismo del joven en ternura.  
-"Oye Kisara, perdón, James me llamó y tuve que….."- Sonia dejó de hablar al ver la escena de los jóvenes empresarios.  
-"¡Amm yo… wow, Amm tengo que… wow!- tartamudeaba la secretaria.  
-"Kiss, la junta, debió haber empezado desde hace un rato, es mejor que nos vallamos ahora"- decía Seto sonrojado, tomando a la chica de la mano y jalándola a la sala de juntas.  
-"Sonia, no vayas a decir nada por favor"- decía Kisara mientras era jalada por el castaño a la sala de juntas.  
-"No yo… claro, digo, no, no diré nada"- trataba de hablar Sonia, se encontraba muy sorprendía.  
¿Cómo alguien como Seto Kaiba puede hacer esas "escenitas" en público? Sin duda, algo estaba pasando, algo estaba despertando en Seto esa joven que, no supo de donde salió, como fue que entró a su vida, pero quien sea que la haya puesto en su camino, Seto le estaría eternamente agradecido.  
Los chicos entraron a la junta, escucharon las propuestas y la junta fue un éxito.  
Ese día estaba yendo tal y como Kisara había dicho "Seria el mejor de sus vidas"  
La junta terminó, los jóvenes empresarios despidieron a sus accionistas, quedando solos en la sala de juntas.  
-"Lista para el mejor baile de tu vida"- decía Seto mientras se paraba frente a Kisara.  
-"Claro, será mi primer baile escolar"-  
-"Veras que será el mejor, Kiss, tengo que irme, dejé solo a Mokuba y le prometí que le ayudaría con sus maletas, mañana se va a Corea"- Seto al decir esto último soltó un suspiro de tristeza.  
-"Hay Seto, no te pongas triste, verás que Mokuba estará bien"- dijo la ojiazul mientras lo abrazaba.  
-"Está bien, solo porque hoy será el mejor día de nuestras vidas"-  
-"Ahora tengo que irme, pasaré por ti a las ocho, ¿te parece?"- dijo Seto mientras se separaba un poco de la joven.  
-"Claro, ahora vete que si no, no dejaré que te vayas"-  
-"Nos vemos en la noche Kiss"-Seto besó la frente de la joven para después salir de la sala.  
-"¡Ah!- la muchacha soltó un suspiro.  
Volteo hacia el gran ventanal que tenía la sala y se quedó perdida en ese beso. Mientras la puerta se abría de golpe.  
-"Kiss, cuéntame como te ligaste al soltero más codiciado de Ciudad Dominó"- decía Sonia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala.  
-"Hay Sony, no me lo "ligué" como dices, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que pasó, pero ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo"- Decía la joven Kisara mientras daba vueltas alzando los brazos al aire.  
-"Se nota Kiss "-dijo Sonia mientras reía.  
-"Ahora a trabajar Julieta, que tenemos mucho trabajo, y tu Romeo te espera para hoy en la noche"- Decía Sonia mientras empujaba a Kisara a la oficina.  
Las chicas estuvieron todo el día en la oficina firmando y haciendo contratos, la tarde se le esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era ya las seis treinta de la tarde y todo el personal ya se había ido.  
-"Kiss, vámonos tienes que arreglarte para el baile, Seto pasara por ti a las ocho"- decía la joven secretaria.  
-"Si lo sé, solo que…nunca eh ido a un baile, no se arreglarme para eso…Pero, tu podrías hacerlo Sony"- decía Kisara con suspicacia.  
-"Claro vámonos"- Sonia jalo a Kisara para llevarla a su apartamento.  
Las chicas llegaron al apartamento de la joven Kisara, Sonia la sentó en un banquito frente a tres espejos gigantes que tenía la chica en su vestidor.  
Sonia maquilló y peinó a la muchacha de una manera simple, pero que en esa joven ojiazul lucia elegante y hermoso.  
Faltaban ya diez minutos para que el joven Kaiba pasara por Kisara, él era muy puntual así que ya tendría que estar lista para el baile.  
-"Te vez hermosa Kiss, ahora veo porque no me querías mostrar tu vestido, esta divino"- decía Sonia mientas hacia a Kisara dar vueltas.  
La chica llevaba un hermoso vestido azul rey de una tela brillosa y suave, con , ajustado, que se adaptaba perfectamente a las curvas de la joven, corte de corazón en el busto y lleno de pedrería plateada, largo con corte de sirena en la parte baja y una pequeña abertura hasta la rodilla.  
Como peinado traía un chongo del lado derecho con un prendedor de dragón color plata.  
Y en el maquillaje, Sonia se había lucido, le puso a la chica un poco de sombra negra y delineador, rizó sus pestañas y puso labial rojo en sus labios. Lucia hermosa con esa combinación.  
Pero ahora lo importante era ver como reaccionaba Kaiba ante tanta belleza.  
Dieron las ocho en punto, y Kisara esperaba a Kaiba en la sala de su apartamento.  
En ese instante el timbre sonó:  
-"Es el Sony, estoy nerviosa"- decía Kisara tomando un pequeño bolso plateado donde metió su teléfono celular.  
-"Tranquila todo saldrá bien, ahora vete, no lo hagas esperar"—dejo Sonia empujando a Kisara a la puerta.  
La muchacha abrió la puerta y vio al joven Kaiba con el traje que ella había escogido y con una rosa azul en la mano.  
-"Wow Seto, te vez guapísimo y llegaste justo a tiempo"- dijo Kisara mientras salía de su departamento.  
-"Y tú te vez hermosa, acertaste en escoger ese vestido, no opaca tu belleza, además, esperé veinte minutos afuera de tu puerta mientras se hacían las ocho."- dijo Seto sonrojado.  
-"Ah mira, te traje esto"- le dijo mientras le daba la rosa azul a Kisara.  
-"Gracias, es muy linda, pero, ¿Es azul?"- decía la chica mientras salían del edificio donde vivía y subía a la limosina de Seto.  
-"Decidí pintarla, las rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas son muy comunes, pero quise darte esta, porque es color de tus ojos, además que es de naturaleza blanca como tu piel, y de dulce olor, como tú."- decía Seto mientras tomaba la mano de la joven.  
-"Hay Seto, sabía que no eras como todos pensaban"- dijo Kisara mientras le daba un abrazo.  
Los chicos se quedaron abrazándose durante todo el camino hacia la escuela.  
Al llegar vieron que el gimnasio de esta, estaba adornado con globos, luces y más.  
-"Wow, nunca había visto como son los bailes"- decía Kisara asombrada.  
-"Ni yo, peor ahora bajemos que tengo algo preparado para ti"- decía Seto mientras se bajaba de la limosina y la deba la mano a la joven para que también saliera.  
Entraron al gimnasio, Kisara tomando el guante de Seto y vieron que ya había empezado, pues la mayoría ya estaba en el centro de la pista bailando.  
-"Wow"- El asombro en la chica era evidente.  
-"Vamos a bailar Seto"- La chica jaló al joven a la pista.  
-"Pero, yo no sé bailar esta música"- decía Seto  
-"No importa, yo tampoco, así que solo muévete"- decía Kisara mientras "bailaba".  
Y claro, los jóvenes solo asistían a bailes de beneficencia y no ponían música electrónica para baila, así que no sabían hacerlo.  
Pero era evidente que Seto solo quería satisfacer a la joven, no importándole que hiciera el ridículo.  
Bailaron varias canciones, la canción que bailaron se terminó y hubo silencio durante varios minutos. El teléfono de Kisara empezó a sonar, lo que le extraño a la chica.  
-"¿Hola?"- Contestó la joven  
-"Kisara, te vez hermosa hoy, te espero detrás del gimnasio en cinco minutos"-dijo la voz misteriosa que contestó el teléfono.  
-"¿Quién eres?, ¿Hola?, ¿Hola?. Colgaron"- dijo la joven guardando su teléfono.  
-"Pero ¿No supiste quién era?"- decía Seto preocupado.  
-"No pero es mejor que valla a investigar, esa voz me dio miedo"- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al joven Kaiba.  
-"Está bien, pero yo iré contigo, no permitiré que algo malo te pase"- dijo el muchacho correspondiendo al abrazo.  
La chica salía del gimnasio para dirigirse al lugar al que la habían citado, Seto iba con ella, escondido en la oscuridad, pero cuidándola del peligro.  
-"¿Hola?"- dijo Kisara al llegar al lugar indicado.  
-"Wow, veo que viniste, ¿El perro de Kaiba te dejó venir sola?, Vaya, que noviecito"- Dijo un hombre que salía de la oscuridad.  
-"¡¿Joey?!"-Decía la chica impresionada.  
-"Así es linda, ya que me rechazaste, decidí obligarte a venir, ¡ah! Y Kaiba, ya sé que estás ahí es mejor que salgas"- dijo Joey  
-"Déjala en pa…"- Seto fue golpeado con algo en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.  
-" ¡Sun Young, ¿Qué hiciste?"- decía Kisara horrorizada.  
-"Cállate fantasmita, si Seto no es mío no será de nadie ¿Entiendes?"- decía Sun Young mientras besaba a Kaiba que estaba inconsciente.  
Kisara miraba la escena más su mirada se encontraba perdida. Joey se acercó a Kisara y la jalaba para besarla a la fuerza.  
-"No te resistas hermosa, sé que me deseas, ¿oh que?¿Quieres que al estúpido de Kaiba le pase algo?, Sun Young tiene un lindo y filoso cuchillo que puede estrenar con él"-  
-"¡NO! , No permitiré que nada le pase a Seto"- la joven se veía molesta, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.  
-"Prometí que siempre lo cuidaría, fuera en esta o en cualquier otra vida, siempre estaría con él"- Kisara había desatado el poder del dragón blanco que habitaba en ella. Con esto pudo detener a Sun Young y a Joey, dejándolos inconscientes por el ataque lanzado por el dragón.  
Kisara comenzó a calmarse, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, era como si algo la hubiera poseído, algo que quería que salvara a Seto.  
-"Seto, ¿Estás bien?, despierta por favor"- decía la chica preocupada.  
-"¡Ahh!"- Se quejaba el chico.  
-"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?"- el joven estaba confundido.  
-"¡Qué bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada, yo tampoco recuerdo lo que pasó, cuando reaccioné, todos estaban inconscientes"- decía la joven ayudando a Seto a levantarse.  
-"Tuve un sueño algo extraño, sabes, estaba el dragón blanco y estabas tú, o al menos eso creo"- decía Seto sobando su cabeza.  
-"Pues no sé, pero lo importante que estas bien, ahora vámonos, no quiero seguir más aquí"-  
-"Si vámonos, que aún tengo una sorpresa para ti"-  
-"Vamos a la cancha de futbol"- Terminó Seto tomando a la joven de la mano.  
Seto llevó a Kisara a la cancha, donde había mandado a poner una pequeña pista redonda color blanco, velas en todos lados, globos y una pequeña orquesta que empezaría a tocar.  
Él llevaba a Kisara con los ojos tapados, cubriéndolos con sus manos.  
-"Seto, ¿Ya llegamos?"- decía la chica tratando de quitar las manos del joven.  
-"Si"- dijo el castaño quitando sus manos de los ojos de la chica.  
-"¡WOW!, ¡Esto es aún mejor que el gimnasio, ¿Tu lo hiciste?"- decía Kisara mirando al chico a lo ojos.  
-"Claro, ¿Qué te parezco tan tonto como para no poder hacer algo así?  
-"Claro que no"- la joven caminaba hasta llegar a la pista.  
La orquesta comenzó a tocar tras haber visto la señal del joven Kaiba.  
-"Me concede esta pieza señorita Ackerman"-dijo Seto haciendo una reverencia y dándole la mano a la joven.  
-"Por supuesto señor Kaiba"- decía la joven respondiendo el gesto y tomando la mano del joven.  
Los chicos se pusieron en medio de la pista y "bailaron" durante horas, los jóvenes solo se mecían de un lado a otro, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Él tiempo parecía no transcurrir, ese momento era perfecto, después de lo ocurrido esa noche, esto lo compensaba.  
El ambiente era silencioso pero cómodo, se podía escuchar los suspiros de ambos al unísono, cuando de repente el joven Kaiba rompió el silencio.  
-"Kisara, hay algo que quiero decirte, eh estado tomando valor para hacerlo, pero creo que es hora de que lo haga"-decía el joven mientras tomaba a la joven de las manos.  
-"Eres la chica más linda, inteligente y tierna que eh conocido, haz cambiado mucho en mí, convertiste al hombre frio y cruel en alguien diferente, derretiste la coraza de hielo que cubría mi corazón para llenarlo con la hermosa luz azul de tus ojos. Por eso Kisara Ackerman, quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero como nunca había querido a alguien, y, y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia"- dijo el joven conteniendo las lágrimas.  
-"Oww Seto, yo también te quiero, y mucho., eres el mejor chico que eh conocido, eres, lo que siempre esperé"- termino la chica para soltarse a llorar.  
Seto sacó una pequeña cajita de su saco, la abrió y saco un collar con un corazón plateado y se lo puso a la joven.  
-"Ahora esta es mi promesa de que siempre te cuidaré y estaré ahí para ti"- dijo Seto para después besar a la chica. Ese beso, que significaría el inicio de su nueva vida.  
Sin duda, y a pesar de todo ese había sido el mejor día de la vida de ambos, este sería el primer día del resto de su vida con la joven Kisara, la misma que se convertiría en su luz y en su desdicha.****

* * *

**Trataré de actualizar los capítulos máximo en 7 días ,si algunas partes son confusas aganmelo saber, ya que mis ideas son difíciles de poner en ía mucho sus criticas, significan mucho para mi.  
****Hasta pronto .  
Jareli Rivaille  
**


End file.
